Pleasing
by okayokay
Summary: Glimmer loves to please. WARNING: Rated M for a reason. ONESHOT.


It's dusk and they think they're safe because this is the time most of the Tributes will be busy trying to find their place for the night. They're not too far from the grassy opening and the Cornucopia where the Games began, where they've made their base for the past week with the other Careers. The sun is setting in a dusty reddish color over behind the horizon of the tops of the trees that make up the dense forest. It's a strange sort of quiet, one that should be peaceful and earnest, but instead is anxious and foreboding. The only thing that interrupts that is Cato's deep voice.

"I told you I'd keep you safe. That's why I don't let you go after anyone," He says.

Glimmer is standing with her back against a large tree, Cato in front of her. The petite girl is stuck between two towering figures, but she doesn't seem to mind. Her long hair is plaited loosely to the side and her face is flawless, clean of any sign of hardship. She's wearing a coy smile, somehow managing to look beautiful despite being dropped in the wilderness to fight for her life.

"Mmm," She murmurs in reply, hand reaching upward to the male Tribute's chest, fingertips sliding across the fabric of his shirt. "But you make it look so fun."

They've been all over each other since the Parade. And though they didn't proclaim their love during the interviews, most everyone could pick up on the way Cato's eyes settled on Glimmer's figure in pure lust and adoration. And they haven't exactly been discrete about their feelings in the Arena, Glimmer pressing up close against the male every night.

"Yeah," He begins. "You like watching me kill off the others?"

Normal circumstances would have Glimmer acting appalled at this suggestion. But she is from District 1 and has been trained to be a Tribute her whole life. Death is nothing to her, murder a foreign concept. She only knows how to admire brute force and sadistic tactics. That mindset contrasts so greatly with her brightly lit green eyes and the otherwise angelic features of her face.

"It was so hot watching you during the blood bath," She says as her wondering hand drops to his lower stomach, toying with the shirt between her fingers now.

Cato's moved closer to the girl and even from the distance I remain at, I can see the pleased expression clearly on his face. His own larger hand has moved to grip at Glimmer's waist, pinning her easily to the tree, the bark no doubt digging into her back. But she has the same playful smile on her lips, no indication of pain, only amusement.

"I made sure to put on a show for you," Cato says. "Knew you'd be watching from the woods, waiting for me."

The hand not hovering dangerously close to the clasp of Cato's trousers has moved to his neck, and Glimmer's fingertips are stroking his jaw. I briefly wonder how long they can last with these simple, chaste touches because as Cato speaks again, Glimmer's arched her neck, exposing the smooth, enticing expanse of skin to him.

"I bet you were wet," He says and I have to hold back applause for his first forward movement.

Glimmer releases a laugh that I can tell is feigned, dripping in fake bashfulness. I can see her hand drop though, rubbing at the front of Cato's brown trousers and he releases a low, approving grown at the light motion. The male, probably to stifle more similar noises, busies himself by pressing kisses to Glimmer's offered neck. She gives appreciative whimpers when his hand finds its way between her pants and begins to stroke her there somewhat roughly.

"Cato," She begins to murmur and her hand finally undoes the Tributes trousers, her hand dipping into them to pleasure him more directly.

The large male can't help but groan aloud again at this and he lifts his head enough so he can capture the blonde's lips in a long, rough kiss. Glimmer only breaks this bond to pull off Cato's shirt, displaying a well-toned body, which she eyes appreciatively before her own shirt is removed. It's skin against skin now, their bodies working together as they join in another heated kiss. The blonde's hand has found it's way back into the male's pants.

Cato, apparently needing more release than this, uses both hands to push on the girl's shoulders until she lowers herself. Now on her knees, she pulls at Cato's trousers and they slide from his waist, exposing his hard length to her. She strokes it a few times before I see her pink tongue lick along the shaft, looking up to Cato for approval. His fingers are deeply knotted in her long strands of hair, no doubt tugging on them to indicate his pleasure. As if taking this as a sign, Glimmer opens her mouth and encompasses his erection, allowing it to reach the back of her throat, but she has practice she no gag prevents her from continuing.

It's not until Cato's head is tilted back in ecstasy, eyes nearly shut, that I see Glimmer staring up at me. From where she remains kneeled on the ground, she continues to stroke Cato's length with one hand, steadying herself with the other. Before she engulfs him once more, I see the simple raise of a perfectly arched eyebrow in my direction.

I need no more signal than that. I'm stealth in my exit from my perch in the nearby tree. I pick up the sword I have kept below, covered by brush and fallen leaves. After years of training, I can move with impressive silence even in a forest whose floor is littered with potential noise. It takes what only seems like a short moment for me to reach the pair, standing directly behind a groaning Cato.

When the noises stop, I know Glimmer has pulled her mouth from him and he's been left hanging, desperate to reach the release that Glimmer has nearly brought him to. But before he has time to force her into this action, I've lifted my sword. There's no warning for Cato when I easily and quickly slash the weapon through his neck and then pull it back, kicking his still momentarily standing body over. By the time he falls to the ground in a puddle of blood, he's a corpse.

Glimmer has risen to her feet and is brushing off her knees as I attach the sword against my belt, not bothering to wipe the fresh blood. She glances at the body of Cato before taking a long drink from the water in her pack and then spitting the liquid out. The act of her washing him from her mouth without my prompting pleases me and I pull her close.

"Good job, baby." I tell her.

She says nothing, eyes instead searching mine desperate to see if I mean the words sincerely. Glimmer survives off my approval alone, which is something she knows I find terribly arousing.

When she finally concludes I've meant what I've said, she presses kisses to my jaw, murmuring gentle words to me, one hand at my neck, the other gripping at my side. I'm fighting back urges to shove her down to the ground and make her renounce her fake adoration of Cato. Stripping her and making her forget every word she's ever known except my name, like so many times before.

"I love you, Marvel." She says in my ear, loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough for the many microphones in the Arena to miss.

"I know, baby." I say and find her hand, gripping it tightly as I tug her away from where a hovercraft will soon becoming to pick up Cato. "Let's go."


End file.
